


Everything's Made To Be Broken

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Everything's Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Everything's Made to Be Broken  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
Author's Notes: This is the first fanfic I have  
written. It is my version of what happens after the  
season finale. I'm planning to focus more the the  
emotional and mental impact of the shooting.   
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are not  
my property. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin,  
Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright  
infrigement is intended.

All feedback, negative or positive is welcome.

  
Everything's Made to Be Broken Part 1/?

  
It seemed to Deputy Chief of Staff, Joshua Lyman,  
that it took forever for the shooting to end. In  
reality, the shooting lasted less than two minutes.   
When the secret service shouted all clear, Josh looked  
up and saw one of the presidential limousines   
speeding away from the scene.

"Mr Lyman, are you injured?" he heard a Secret  
Service Agent say.

"No, Jeffrey, I'm fine. " Josh replied. " At least I  
think I am. What about the others?"

"The President, Zoey, and Charlie have been taken  
back to the White House." Jeff told him.

Josh then looked around the scene, and saw  
Communications Director Toby Ziegler walking slowly  
towards him.

"Josh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"My ankle hurts like hell. I think it is sprained or  
something."

"Mr. Ziegler, you need to go to the hospital." one  
of the Secret Service agents said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you see if there is  
ANYONE more CRITICALLY injured first. Then we will  
talk about taking me to the hospital."

Josh and Toby saw Chief of Staff Leo McGarry, Deputy  
Communications Director Sam Seaborn, and Press  
Secretary C.J. Cregg walking towards them. Leo and  
Sam appeared to be unhurt. C.J. was holding her  
right wrist with her left hand.

"Toby, Josh, you guys okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, and Toby thinks he has a sprained ankle."   
Josh replied.

"Jeffrey"

"Yes, Mr. McGarry"

"See that Toby and C.J. are taken to the hospital  
when the next round of ambulances arrives. Josh, Sam  
you are coming back to the White House with me."

"Leo"

"Yeah Toby."

"C.J. and I will return to the White House once we  
leave the hospital." 

"Toby--"

"Leo" C.J. interrupted, "Toby is right. You will  
need the entire senior staff tonight. Besides someone  
will have to brief the press."

"Josh can do it." Leo said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can brief the press C.J. Just think of what  
a success my last briefing was." Josh said.

"Not in this lifetime, Joshua. I still get questions  
about the President's secret plan to fight inflation.   
Leo, Toby and I WILL return directly to the White  
House. Just don't let Josh ANYWHERE near MY  
pressroom." 

"Okay"  


****

  


End file.
